The invention concerns a reinforcement cable of metal wires for elastomeric conduits.
Customarily, reinforcement cable has been embedded into the elastomeric conduits in layers, thus for example with the production of vehicle pneumatic tires, driving belts or conveyor belts. Herewith metal wires are disposed in simple cable lay with a single wire diameter from as a rule 0.12 up to 0.5 mm mainly in one or two layers. For increasing the loading capacity of such elastomeric conduits either several layers of metal wire cables in simple cable lay or one or two layers of cables in compound, i.e. more manifold or intricate cable lay has been necessary. This higher loading capacity is, for example, prompted with the insertion of the reinforcement cable into Lkw-pneumatic tires and pneumatic surfaces of earthmoving machines. Metal wires in simple cable lay, of which several become cabled into a double or multiple cable, are named strands.
The here employed terms of art in the field of cable construction are taken from the book Stabldrahterzeugnisse, Verlag Stahleisen, 1956, Volume I.
Since the production of elastomeric conduits with several layers of simple cable lay metal wire cables is very work intensive, reinforcement cable in compound cable lay, thus reinforcement cable which is composed from at least two cabled together layers each of two or more wires, are preferably used with higher loading.
It has however been shown that such reinforcement cable undesirably corrodes into the elastomeric/conduit with a surface injury up to the cable layer of this composite material. The life span of the composite material is as a result of this indeed impaired by minute injuries. Through the very narrow circumstances of the individual wires upon embedding into the elastomer, they cannot sufficiently reach into the core region of the cable. The wire Section is accordingly accessible for corrosive media. If the individual wires are laid parallel next to each other, spreading of corrosive media into the composite material is even encouraged by the capillaries formed by the wires.
Surprisingly, it has now been determined that the corrosion tendency of a reinforcement cable composed of several strands in elastomeric conduits is then not greater than that of the simple cable lay metal wire cable, if at least the outer lying layers are wrapped with coil-shaped winding wire.